creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
The Herobrine...
I turned my computer on ready to play another round of survival on my most favourite game of all time. Minecraft. I have been playing it for about five months now, and I have become the biggest Mine-addict since. When I reached the desktop, I opened up the Minecraft launcher, but it took longer than it usually did to start up, which kindof confused me, as I have the most up-to-date PC with large memory. I ignored this, as that happens quite often when you first turn on your computer. I logged into my usual Minecraft acount, and clicked 'Play'. I swear that I saw my screen flicker very slightly when I clicked it. Again, I ignored it. When it finally reached the Minecraft menu, the yellow bouncing text wasn't there. I assumed that it was a glitch or bug, and opened up my Minecraft worlds, which to my suprise I saw a world which I never created. It was named 'HB'. I decided to delete the world but I saw that it was grey, indicating that I could not delete it, which made me feel a little nervous, but again I assumed that it was a bug, but I wasn't sure... I re-created the world instead, but to my suprise, there was no infomation...the entire page was blank. The only thing that was visible was the cancel button. I started to get annoyed, and to my frustration, I clicked on the world. When it had loaded, I saw that my health bar had only one heart. I was confused by this, as you shouldn't only have one heart...but still, I continued. I knew this was a survival world, because I had a hunger bar and XP. I explored the world and I saw things which were very unusual for the game. Chunks had been taken out of the trees, random fires, trees with no leaves and...glass in the floor? I remember reading a story about a Minecraft ghost of some kind, and I remembered the evidence from the fake videos. I started to feel very uncomfortable and I started to sweat. My Minecraft skin was very unusual too. It was the default skin of Steve, even though my connection was fine and I was definate that I didn't change it. I collected the basic materials, such as wood, coal, crafting table...but I had no food of any kind. There wasn't one animal in sight. I set off to find a chicken at least. After about five minutes of searching, I stopped and looked around, and in the mist I saw a dark figure of some kind. I headed in the direcion of it, and I stopped in horror. I saw a cow hanging from a tree by a rope, its body was torn, and red blood was visibly pouring from the empty eye sockets. One limb was missing, with blood staining its corpse. I flinched from the vile discovery, and I then knew that something was not right...not right at all. I tried exiting the world, but I couldn't. I couldn't even use the CTRL ALT DELETE method. I immediately held my power button down, and to my shock, a message appeared in the bottom of the screen. It read: 'Ha ha, nice try.' Just then, my screen flickered, glitched out, and made terrifying noises, screams even...but I couldn't move to get away from my screen. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I just screamed, fixed to the spot. I closed my eyes and the noises stopped. When I slowly opened my eyes again, I had appeared in a room, the wooden walls stained with pure, crimson blood. Steve was tied onto a board, unable to move, the camera view above his body. I tried everything, but it was no use. He turned his head to the left and right in a very smooth motion, like it was a YouTube animation. I was horrified, and it looked like he felt the same too. I then saw that someone was talking to me in the chat. It said: 'Are you scared yet?' I replied with: 'No...I am HORRIFIED.' I was shaking by this point. I couldn't stop. It was too much for me. 'Don't worry, I will make it quick, so you won't have to suffer...' I felt tears in my eyes. 'What do you mean?' I asked back. At that moment, a man was standing infront of Steve, who looked the same as him, only he had...blank eyes...white...glowing eyes... He turned away from Steve and he pulled out an iron axe. Steve shooke violently, looking terrified, as was I. The man aimed the axe at his left arm, and in a split second, he slammed it down onto his limb. Steve screamed in pain, as blood gushed out. He did the same to the other arm. I lost it. I threw up all over the floor from the gore of the once beautiful game, which had been turned into a nightmare... Steve was groaning in agony, due to his lost limbs. The figure looked up to my screen and said: 'You want to know who I am?' I typed: 'Yes...tell me please...' 'I am the Herobrine.' It hit me like a brick. It was him. HIM. I started to cry and I managed to get up to escape the room, but Herobrine turned his head, watching my every move. Wherever I went, his head followed. 'Where do you think you're going?' It asked, watching me return to my spot. I replied: 'Nowhere...' Just then, Herobrine looked down at my wrecked Steve and I saw him laugh. Steve was barely moving, his ruined arms twitching. Herobrine put down the axe and instead, let Steve go. He fell onto the floor, face down, and didn't move. Herobrine walked away, and my camera followed. He turned on a redstone lamp, and revealed a room which made me want to throw up again. I saw dead bodies from the game hanging all over the room, to which I also saw other Minecraft characters, such as villagers, Creepers, Sheep...nearly every mob. I even saw heads of other peoples skins on a massive shelf, and I saw...a blank space... 'Here are the heads of my victims to show my glory, and soon, you shall be one of them...' He pointed to the sign which was below the space, with my name labelled on it. I was still crying, and shaking. 'Please...don't do this...I'll do anything...' He laughed again and said: 'Okay then, let me have your head. You said you would do anything...' 'No.' 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' 'I said NO.' 'YOU CAN'T STOP ME. I AM THE HEROBRINE, AND I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD, NO MATTER WHAT!' I grabbed the computer and lifted it up high. Herobrine looked down, confused. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' He asked. I closed my eyes. 'Deleting you from my life...' I then threw the computer onto the floor and it shattered. The monitor whirred and I smashed that too. I fell to my knees and cried. I don't know why this happened, but either way, I was scared... From that day on I have never played Minecraft, nor have I touched a single electrical device. I hide away, where no one can find me...but I know he will...one day...and he will get me... Category:Minecraft Category:Herobrine Category:Scary Category:Gaming